


Soft as a Flower

by darthgogurt



Series: Savage Opress Mess [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Feral Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, everyone is def of age, fem reader - Freeform, fluff kinda, god will judge me hard when it is my time, he needs some love, im trash, it is i just can't admit it to myself yet lmao, slightly ooc prehaps? maybe? ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthgogurt/pseuds/darthgogurt
Summary: Savage finally gets a chance to visit. You have both missed each other.
Relationships: Savage Opress/Reader
Series: Savage Opress Mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217351
Kudos: 20





	Soft as a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to a$ap ferg's "dreams, fairytales, fantasies" and the line "you be liking it rough, your body soft as a flower" basically inspired this fic now that i am zooted. and tbh, all zabraks pretty. i love savage, he needs some love.  
> nothing really gendered (or at least i tried), sweetheart and baby is used, but reader is fem.  
> also the smile part is def not inspired by the damn shawty ur smile can stop a shootout tweet

The sun was setting on Coruscant. The nerves in your body rose knowing he would be here soon. They weren't actual nerves. You were just excited about seeing him again. After watching the sun disappear behind taller buildings that blocked your terrace, you got up and went into your bedroom. It had been weeks since Savage had been with you. You wanted to surprise him since this would probably be the only night for more weeks on end. 

To the Zabrak, you were only his. Not even his brother, Maul, knew of his relationship with you. Neither did anyone on Mandalor. Why would he say anything? If anything, an open relationship with him would just bring danger given he did run a crime syndicate with Maul. They worked with a multitude of gangsters and at the end of day, you just tried not to think about it. You tried not to think about what he did when he was away. It made it easier. You never expected this but, what the heart wants huh?

In your bedroom, you got undressed from your usual multi-layered robes. Being a Republic office aide did not help your situation or relationship with Savage either. Even when you would go out with your friends, they eventually stopped trying to link you with others in the different bars and clubs. They knew you "just didn't date." The simplest cover that they didn't really ask an explanation for. You didn't date because you know you couldn't do that. Not to Savage. He would try to fight whoever even dared looked at you. He had proved before he was protective and possessive. You didn't mind. You knew it was something he couldn't help as it was just his nature. 

Out of your robes, you went to a dresser along one of the bedroom's walls. You changed from a slip to something cuter. Sexier. A deep yellow bra and panties set. The moment you saw, you knew it was perfect for a night like this. It looked nice. Finally, a long, black, opaque robe on top, tying the band in a nice bow. It is a surprise. Well part of the surprise. You reached back into the same drawer of your dresser and put the small box on the counter.

The same day you had found that beautiful matching lingerie set, you found something else. Being a Republic aide in the middle of a galactic war had a few perks. For certain assignments there were extra credits tacked on. And for some, it was a lot. There was another item in the marketplace that caught your eye. It was a stone encased in metal on a chain. The seller had told you the name of the stone but it was so foreign, it had slipped your mind practically the moment you left. He had said it brings the wearer stronger with the force. You had liked the sentiment behind it. 

Shortly after a few spins with the robe flowing around you, there was a knock on your apartment's front door. You quickly went from your bedroom to the front room to open it. There he stood. In all his Dathormirian glory. You quickly let him. He's already covered from head to toe in a dark cloak in an attempt to hide his appearance, which is an already hard task given his immense size. Once the door is closed, you quickly turn around and put your arms around him. A low growl comes from his chest before his arms come around your body. Lifting you straight from the floor. Your legs wrap around his waist as you pull the hood of his cloak off his crown of horns and head.

"I've missed you." You whispered against his lips before kissing him softly.

Your legs come down from around his waist as Savage sets you back on the floor. His hands stay on the sides of your body as he leans down.

"I've missed you too." He says before returning your kiss. 

"Are you able to stay tonight?" Hopefully asking, as you looked up to him.

Again, hopefully. There had been nights when you fell asleep in Savage's arms but woke up alone. Always a slight heart ache when it happened. You at least wanted to say bye to him. Hating to admit it, there was always the chance he would leave and never return. Whether it was the possibility of being captured and imprisoned by the Republic or Jedi. Or even just being killed because of who he worked with. Trying not to think about it, but the possibility always laid in the back of your mind. Because of this, you savored every moment with Savage. Cherishing each memory.

"I will try my best, sweetheart." Savage answers, kissing your forehead this time, lingering for a moment and sniffing your hairline. It was something he liked.

"Okay, well, I have something for you." You take his hand and lead him to your bedroom. "Sit down for me and close your eyes."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to, baby." Grabbing the box and holding it behind your back, you went to him on the bed. "Okay, close your eyes please."

He was happy to do so. As he saw the small smile on your face just as he did. The one smile that made him question what he did. Could he have a life away from his brother? If his brother and the Syndicate didn't hunt him down, could he have a normal life? A thought that had graced both your minds. Yours in a time of daydreaming. When your job had led you to some desk time every once in a while. Sitting in a boring office, your mind would go to times with Savage. And those what if? moments. However despite both having the same thoughts, you both knew they couldn't be real. He would sometimes mention a near distant future of when the Syndicate is stronger. A future where you could leave him and not look back but even if it was something he spoke of you weren't too sure of the possibility of it actually happening still. Something deep inside told you to just appreciate what you had so far and whatever else will come.

With Savage's eyes closed, you took the necklace from the box and put it around his head. Careful not to hook on his horns. It laid over his chest. Your left hand went to his back horn gently.

"Open them."

He did. Looking down, he saw the stone and grabbed it in his hand. Stroking one of the edges with his thumb.

"It apparently helps bring you stronger with the force." You tell him.

"Thank you, my sweetheart." Savage says bringing a hand up to your chin and his other to your side. "I'll care for this forever."

You smiled more at him, leaning down and kissing at the base of his front horns.

"I have another surprise for you."

"Oh, (Y/N)..." He started as you rocked back a little to look him in the eyes.

"No just listen for me real quick. Pull on the robe's bow." You instructed him.

His glowing eyes followed as his hand moved from your hip to one of the ends of the bow. Savage pulled on the band. His finger dragged down to undo the knot completely. The robe opened for him. Seeing your body, just in a blink, his gaze changed. His golden eyes filled with lust. His hands guided you over his thick thighs, straddling his lap.

"I actually like these surprises very much."

You laugh softly before he kisses you. His hands firmly gripped onto your hips as you settled more onto his thighs. His lips begin to travel down to your chin and neck. Spending a moment on each bit of skin. 

"Oh I have missed you greatly, my sweetheart." Savage says against your skin.

As his lips continue, his hands move up. You move your arms down to aid him pushing the robe off your shoulders. It falls next to his feet on the ground. His touch is soft. It always starts off that way. Careful not get you with his claws. He does eventually lose that gentle touch the further into the night. Sometimes even gripping so tight he left hand impressions on your body. A few scratches. Nothing you never minded. Always a pleasant reminder during the few following days.

Savage does work fast though. While his hands felt your body, they worked towards your back. Barely, you noticed that the bra had come undone in the back as he was able to work quickly. Your hands were busy finding the different latches on his armor. For the most part you memorized where they were around his arms and chest. Different parts of his outfit came off slowly and he let you take your time.

He's thought about this time with you every night he has been away. He always did. Waiting til the next time. While each time led to the bedroom, he still couldn't picture you in such acts still. You were more than his secret, his sweetheart. Each time he was able to look at the hologram of you he was able to find after hijacking a Republic ship, he had hoped to create the life he would whisper to you about at night. 

However, that did not change the fact he loved rearranging your guts. Whether or not he stayed til the next day, you learned quickly to request the next day off... And on a couple of occasions, a few days.

"You've been gone too long." You said as he moved back on the bed, beginning to lay back, bringing you with him.

"I try my best."

"I know, I know." You tell him, tracing the tattoos on his face. "Like I said... I've just missed you."

Leaning down, you met his lips once more. "But you're here now, Savage. That's what I care about."

He smiled for a brief moment before the two of you shared another kiss. His hands come around your back, pressing your bodies together. Your legs rested more comfortably around his waist as you continued to undo what he had on. You two continued to kiss. His lips parted yours as one of his hands went through your hair. His other hand caressing the curve of your back.

It wasn't long until you were able to get almost everything Savage had on off. He knew you liked to take your time especially when you realized he had a cybernetic arm. You wanted to see, to know, and to remember all you could of him. And he would do the same in his Zabrak ways. He often sniffed and pawed at you. Each of you ate up every moment. Your hands began to trace over the tattoos on his arms. A growl came low from his chest.

"Someone is excited," you said against his lips. Moving up, you placed a gentle kiss at the base of his horns. "Then again, when aren't you?"

Almost laughing in his arms, he moved the both of you. His knees pressed against your thighs as he now towered over you. He leaned down and kissed your neck gently a few times.

"You know me so well." He says against your skin, almost laughing himself.

Savage's hands paw at your body as he kisses down your chest. You mewl under him. He continues to move down your body, his hands begin to pull down your panties. He pulls them off your legs, gently leading his claws up the side of your legs. Getting you to gasp when he intentionally drags them a little harder. He leans back down. His large size having him with one knee on the bed and the other off the bed. The way he positioned himself had your nerves growing a fire inside. It got even stronger as he began to kiss the inside of your thighs. The kisses soon last longer as he sucks on your skin. Softly you whimper as he moves closer. A couple of his horns scraped against your skin.

He was beautiful like this. There was a level of feral to him that was just so undeniable. The few times you two had been able to go out and act like a couple for a few hours, he was so protective, so possessive. Nearly growling or snarling at every man who even looked in your direction. God, the way he would just growl. Or when he holds you close and sniffs your hair. Even just the way he looked at you sometimes... Anytime he showed this nature, mixed with his large stature, it would only get you hot and excited. 

His lips would only tease your slit for a few moments before devouring you. The mix of growls and crude noises Savage makes against your body sends vibrations straight through your body, only adding to the sensations. Your hands first grabbed at his shoulders before crawling up and grabbing onto his horns. He began to work faster, one of his hands crawling between your thighs and sliding into you as his mouth focused on your clit.

Your breathing only got more ragged and unsteady the longer he went on. The noises and growls only continued. The way you cried out under his touch and even spasmed a few times only made his feral nature come out more. The more it came out, the rougher he got. The tips of his cybernetic fingers were digging into your hips. He teased your clit more with his teeth, getting your nerves to stand on end. His fingers in you were moving faster and harder with each moment. Whines escaped your lips, getting louder with every passing moment too. Your back arching against the bed as he tried to control your body under him.

“Savage, baby…” You whined in a breathless voice.

The damage he was inflicting with his tongue was enough to leave you lost in your words, begging a wimpy ‘please’ over and over. Getting lost in your burning nerves, your hands moved from his horns and gripped the sheets between your fingers. It was like he knew exactly what to do as his mouth and fingers soon switched. His thumb circled your clit with a roughness that got you to twitch and whine every time he went over a certain spot. His tongue lapped against you as you cried out. Savage made sure to lick up every drop of your juices. 

You shivered as he moved. His claws slowly dragged against your skin as you looked at him with a rush filling your head. He kissed against your skin gently going up, leaving long and soft kisses on your neck and cheeks before finally meeting your lips. 

Despite everything you liked and how much you loved his primal side, to him you were his sweetheart first. Part of what he liked was how soft you were. Not just physically when he touched you, but in other aspects. You were tender and affectionate with him. Something he had never really experienced. He was always honest with you because he knew no matter what you were lenient and kind towards him. The one time he had ever spoken of you to someone else was when he was looking for his brother. Stopping in a bar one night and just talking with the bartender when it got more empty. At first, the only words he could describe you with was ‘soft as a flower.’ That’s how he saw you. No matter what.

“Oh baby…” You told him quietly against his lips. “I wish I had you all the time.”

“If I could spend all my time with you, I would.” He says.

“We get what we can.” You remind him with a sad smile.

He moves some of your hair off your shoulder before kissing your skin softly. The bed began to shift as Savage moved, his knees pressed against your thighs as he leaned back. He removed the skirt of his clothing, throwing it behind him before leaning back down. He met your lips, kissing you softly as he dragged the tip of his cock against you. Your arms came around him, fingertips dragging against his skin lightly.

A growl came from his chest as he slowly sank himself into you. You whimpered and cried out, clinging onto him as every ridge of his cock filled your throbbing, raw cunt. You knew if it was purely up to him, he would quickly be pounding into you. However, each time with him, he gave you a moment to adjust while his hands tightly gripped your hips. When you were alone, your fingers nor nothing you used truly compared to how wide his cock was. 

You let out winded breaths as he gave you that time. He leaned down and gently littered kisses and soft nips across your neck and upper chest. His hands began to paw at your body, groping your breasts. He eventually moved his arms under your shoulders before slowly moving his hips against yours. You whimpered as you felt yourself still fluttering around him, trying to get used to his size still but it was almost painfully slow. He groaned against your body as he continued at this pace.

“Savage, please.” You whine. “Please fuck me.”

That’s all the permission he needs. A growl escaped his lips as he gripped your body a little tighter. He began to pick up his pace, soon slamming into you rough and harshly. You mewl under him as every ridge seemingly hits every pleasure point within you while you both hold your bodies together. 

“Thank you, baby.” You cry out, repeating it over and over as your hands come up and grab his horns, stroking them.

His growls mixed with grunts. His arms moved and his hands grabbed your legs with a sudden roughness that caused you to yelp as that did not stop him from pounding into you. Savage leans your legs against his chest. Your knees bending over his shoulders as he leaned back down against your body. With your legs around him, it felt like he filled you more. You let out a cry with each motion of his hips, feeling absolutely delighted as the erotic high of what’s happening slowly takes over.

Your cries only fuel him more. His hands gripped your body harder as he nipped at your skin with no real care of the pressure. As long as he didn’t break skin, he knew he was fine. While to some it may seem undesirable, Savage having his way, grabbing your body that would certainly leave marks, and his overall fierce nature was beautiful. The marks always served as little reminders for the few days to come. A reminder that he is in fact real and not just some man of your dreams.

The louder you cry, the faster and harder he attempts to go. You can feel yourself fluttering around his cock again. Your nerves began to stand on end as each pleasure point within was on fire, overstimulated by how the ridges on his large cock had consistently hit them right each time. The high was taking over as you felt yourself feeling weak under him. Your legs feeling frail against him. Your cries only got more desperate as you scratched up his back. Every nerve in your body begins to scream out for him as he growls.

Savage moves back onto his knees more, slipping his hand between your bodies. He rolled your throbbing clit between his fingers. You gasped. The added stimulation gave you exactly what you wanted. Soon after, you were whining below him. You can feel yourself clenching around him. His soft grunts get lost in your cries as he continues borderline abusing your clit under his touch while continuing to rhythmically pound into you. It was almost too much. His other hand let go of your thigh against his body; the impression of his cybernetic fingers already obviously. He brought it against your cheek gently while your face was distorted from pleasure. His fingers dragging softly. Despite it being sleek, cold metal, it never scared you nor did you shy away. It was him no matter what to you.

“You take me so well.” He said in a low voice while you spasmed under him.

You were grabbing at the sheets beneath you before you were grabbing at his sides, wanting him to be close to you once again. Savage moved his hand away from your clit to be near you. It almost felt like you could actually breathe again, another tension released from your stomach. Your knees bent back over his shoulders, your ankles crossing around his upper back. Your arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. He kissed your neck roughly, quickly sucking on your skin. Once again, it was almost too much. Your hips almost felt like they could break beneath him with the force he was moving at, but honestly, you would probably thank him. Whenever you were with him, you just wanted all of him, typically thinking of the cost after.

“You’re so sweet, (Y/N).” Came out of him with a growl.

You knew what was coming, well… him. He only ever paid you what he once considered to be ‘meaningless compliments’ in moments like this. Savage repeated the words on pace, mixing with you whines.

“Cum in me, baby.” You cried.

The request alone almost made him break in the moment. He growled against your chest. His horns scraped against your neck as he slowed a bit. He nor yourself had ever shied away from it. One time he even said it may finally present a good enough reason to take you with him. While never actually directly speaking about it, you did lean into it a bit.

“Please, I need it.” You said almost breathless. “Baby, please, cum in me.”

Your words repeated as you cling to him. Savage fixates on spots of your chest, kissing and sucking til the skin felt raw. He dragged his cock through you slowly. Each and every ridge dragged through you at the almost painfully slow speed he started with. You were almost breathless when he started growling heavier. His pace was almost sloppy as he grabbed onto your hips firmly. 

You gasped when he bit over the curve of your shoulder. A deep and more animalistic growl rumbled from his chest. His hands gripped your body with such a force that you thought any tighter and he would certainly break something. With how huge his cock was, you felt full with his cum in you but you still clung to him. He was still latched onto your shoulder. His warm breath eases the pain a little. Slowly he slid out of you causing you to gasp. The tip of his cock dragged against you. He tried to move away from you, but your hold was tight and left him in place. He kissed the skin gently around where he bit.

“Please stay as long as you can.” You whispered before kissing the base of his horns.

Your arms let go of him and your legs uncross. Savage slowly and gently put your legs back on the bed. He laid on the bed next to you, bringing you into his arms. Whimpering quietly from the sudden motion and your tired legs, you cuddled against his chest. One hand going over the tattoos of his chest. 

“You know I will, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of your head as his cybernetic hand ran through your hair softly. “I would stay forever, if I could.”

You wished this moment could last forever, quietly, to yourself. Even feeling his cock getting hard again against your lower stomach. He could easily go a few rounds before you got the chance to do anything else with him. Knowing this, that did not stop you from wishing this moment could last forever. In this moment you knew you were both safe and sound. Savage was not busy with his brother and gangsters challenging the Republic and Separatists every so often. He was here. That’s what you began to try to focus on when he kissed the top of your head again.


End file.
